Nowhere Else
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: KC comes home to an unpleasant suprise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Something I thought of something. I already have a Drew/KC story, but I decided to have this one as a friend story. So yes, both of them are straight in this one. This should be longer than one chapter so expect more. Enjoy.

Nowhere Else

"KC, come on!" Drew said. "What makes you think the Rack isn't better than the Angel trap?"

"I don't know, maybe because the girl gets her ribs TORN from her body?" KC shot back.

They were both discussing the Saw movie series during the lunch rush at the Dot.

Drew and KC were two of the best friends on Earth. They practically did everything together; whether it was homework or going to therapy, they were always by each other's side. They've laughed together, cried together, and damn near died together.

It had been a while since they hung out due to multiple life issues. Drew was struggling with his post traumatic stress disorder, and KC was dealing with the effects of the adoption of his son, falling into a deep depression. It took a couple months for them get back to normal, but they did.

"Man," KC said, stuffing fries into his mouth. "I definitely missed hanging out with you."

"It's been way too long, KC." He said, patting on his shoulder. "I just hope a delay like that doesn't happen again. I feel like it's been months since we've really hung out."

"It _has _been months." KC smiled. "I promised my mom I'd be home by 2. I have to go, buddy."

Drew's smile faded away. "Oh… Ok." He said.

They both stood up and KC said "I had a lot of fun today, bro. I'll see you again sometime." He said, holding his hand out.

Drew rejected the handshake and instead wrapped his arms around him. He didn't really think about it, and for a second he didn't care about the people watching him. About five seconds later, he let go swiftly, realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry…" he said, embarrassed. "It's just…"

"I missed you too dude." KC giggled. "I have to go, I'll see you soon."

KC walked the 3 miles to his house and got himself ready for grocery shopping with his mom. As he walked into the house, he found his mom making out with a man who wasn't visible. He was caught by surprise, but he laughed anyway.

"Is this a bad time?" KC giggled. His mom's head shot up.

"KC! You're home early." She said, rolling off the man's lap.

KC saw who the man was and froze. "Hi, KC." He said.

"…D-Dad?" he said, dropping his things.

"I wanted to tell you in a few days, I'm sorry." His mother explained.

KC was in shock. The day KC came back to his mom, they both agreed that they would never let Kevin back into their lives. It was hard seeing him right in front of him. The last time he saw him was six years ago, getting taken away in handcuffs by the police. KC finally got over his shock and it turned into anger.

"So this is why you've been coming home late?" he asked. "You've been spending every other night with… with THAT?"

"KC, he's really changed."

"Did _he_ tell you that?" KC yelled.

"KC, please just hear me out for-"

"I have NOTHING to say to you." He cut his dad off. KC had never been this upset in ages.

"KC please…" he pleaded. "I want to be apart of your lives again. I know I haven't been the best father-"

"Correction, you've been the worst."

Kevin sighed. "Ok, sure. But I want to try again. I want a clean slate, to start off fresh." KC didn't seem too convinced. "While I was in prison, I went through hell thinking about how I monstrously failed you two. I want to be with my family… what do you say?"

KC was lost. He knew deep down that he hated his father for what he put him and his mom through. All of the abuse, the drugs, all those nights consisting of him crying himself to sleep; it made him feel like it wasn't worth it. But this little voice in the back of his head told him to give him a chance. He let his mother back into his life and it had been working out quite smoothly. Nothing in the world was going to make him forgive his father at that moment, but if his dad was really serious, he decided to take a chance.

"Fine." He said. His father let out a sigh of relief. KC walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. "One slip-up, and I do mean one, and you'll never see me again."

His father nodded his head and gave him a hug. KC didn't hug back. He felt like he couldn't, not yet. It would take a while for his father to regain his trust. Now that it was back on the table, he hoped that he could gain it back. He had put KC and his mother through hell and back, but though he wouldn't admit to it, KC actually missed his father.

After his father let go, he walked into is room and flopped onto his bed. He didn't know what to do or what to say, so he called the one person he knew he could talk to.

"Hello?"

"Drew… hey."

"Are you ok? You sound upset."

"Uh… my dad's home." He said, his voice cracking a little.

"…"

KC sat there listening to Drew's breathing for a little before he spoke again.

"Drew, I…" tears started to form in his eyes. "I don't know if I can handle it, man."

"It's ok, KC. You're gonna be just fine, ok?"

"But I'm scared Drew. What if something happens? What if he starts beating me again? What if he goes back to drugs again? What do I do then, huh?"

"Leave." He said sternly.

"And where would I go, Drew?" he asked.

"You can stay with me."

"Drew, you and I both know your mom isn't-"

"I don't care." Drew said. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you live with a child abuser."

KC started to sniffle a little. "You'd do that for me?"

Drew let out a sigh. "KC, you're my best friend. You're like a brother. You're… you're family to me, KC." He told him. "Don't cry… I'm here for you buddy."

"Thank you, Drew." he said, wiping a tear rolling down his cheek. "I just hope you're right…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The hell I am, Mom!" KC yelled.

"KC, just give him a chance. I know you don't trust him, but you're just going to the grocery store. What makes you think he'll bring in funny business?" he told him. "Look, it's just one time. Who knows, maybe you guys can bond."

"I hope you don't plan on me talking to him." KC said.

"Just at least act like your enjoying it." Lisa said. "He really is trying KC. It's been two weeks and he hasn't done anything wrong or out of the ordinary."

"Two weeks isn't long, Mom." KC told her. "Fine, I'll be nice. But you owe me."

Two weeks have passed since KC's father moved back in with him and his mother. Even though he hasn't done anything wrong, KC still hated him. He never talked to him, only a 'hello' or a 'bye' was shared between them. He just felt like he didn't deserve it. His father pulled up and honked his horn for KC.

"Bye mom." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "If something happens I'll be on it. I hope you know that."

"Nothing is going to happen KC. Stop being paranoid." His mom said back to him.

KC walked out the door and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

"Good morning son." Kevin happily said to him. KC mentally cringed at the word 'son'.

"Good morning, Kevin." He said back.

Kevin sighed and shook his head, but continued. "Hold on a second, I'm really thirsty." He pulled out a long, glass green bottle and poured himself a cup. "Want some?" he asked.

KC, saw this and couldn't help but think "_Is he serious right now?_". KC had just given him a chance to redeem himself, and he offers his son a drink?

"You're kidding, right? I mean, you can't be serious! What part of one slip up did you not-"

"KC, relax. It's apple cider. I'm telling you man, this is more addicting than any drug. Sure you don't want any?"

"No… thanks." He said. His dad finally started to drive.

"So…" his father started. "How have things been going?"

KC froze for a second. A lot of things have gone on since he'd been gone. Group home, becoming a teen father, adoption, even near-molestation. He wasn't sure how his dad would react, SO HE JUST SAID "Things…"

"Like?" his dad led on.

KC was just about to reluctantly spill his guts, but was saved when they arrived at the grocery store. "Ah! We're here."

"Ok, where's the list?"

KC dug into his front pockets and couldn't find it. He then checked his back ones and it wasn't there. Then he remembered setting the list down on the kitchen table before using the bathroom. He shook his head, realizing he had forgotten it.

"Crap… I think I left it at home." He said.

KC's father then charged at him with a cold slap to the face. Afterward, he kicked him while he was down shouting "You never do anything right!"

"KC?" his dad said, snapping in his face. "You ok?"

"Huh?"

"I said we'll just have your mom text it to us… You sick or something?"

'Wow' KC thought. He started to feel like his mom was right. Though he was still going to watch out for any flaws, he felt that maybe he _was_ being a little paranoid. But who could blame him? He had been through a lot so he had every right to be.

"No, I'm fine… let's just call Mom." He said. "Sorry, it's just…"

"I know, KC. Trust me I know." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I really am trying, KC. And I'll be damned if screw this up… I won't screw this up. Not again."

And for the first time in 2 weeks, KC genuinely smiled at his father.

The rest of the day went smoothly. They got all their groceries and even had some father-son bonding. They came home bursting with laughter.

"He really said that?" his dad asked, laughing.

"I know right? He sat there staring at her dead body and said 'Why didn't you just shut the fuck up!'. I spent the entire ride home laughing about it."

"Well… it's not like he wasn't right." They both looked at each other and burst into laughter again.

"Seems like you two had fun."

"Yeah… we really did." KC smiled. "I'm going to my room. Night, Mom. Night, Dad."

KC closed the door behind him and heard his father say "He actually called me… Dad."

KC smiled and pulled out his phone to call his best friend.

"KC! What's up, man?"

"Not much. I just spent the day with my dad."

"Oh… how bad was it?" he asked, worried. "Should I be setting up the guest room right now?"

"Actually… I had fun." He told him.

"Did you really?"

"Yeah. We actually had fun. It wasn't even awkward for us. We… we bonded."

"Wow, that's… that's awesome!"

"You wanna know the best part was?"

"Hm?"

"He called me his son. He actually called me his son." He said. "I mean, I was skeptical at first, but I think he's really trying."

"That's good to here, KC. I'm glad you two are finally getting along." He said to his best friend. "Not to down your mood or anything buddy, but you're still going to keep an eye on him right?"

"Of course, Drew. It's just… I feel like I don't have to make such a big deal about anymore. I think I can actually call him my father without being embarrassed or ashamed."

"So you're saying you're over everything he's done to you two?"

"Well… no. But it's just getting easier to forget about." He said.

"Well, good. That's where it starts. The saying is to forgive and forget, but the forgetting is always first. You're getting there, man."

"Yeah… Thanks for being here for me. I can't really talk about this to anyone but you."

"Yeah, I haven't seen my dad for a while. It's just his job but… I still miss him."

"You'll see him soon, dude."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, I'm happy for you guys. I hope things just get better." He said. "And if things go wrong, you know where to go."

"Thanks man. I, uh…" he started. "I… have to go. Later man, and thank you."

"Anytime."


End file.
